America vs the 2p world
by Aiyana Mei-Mayah
Summary: America, somehow, is in the 2p world and has to kill everyone's 2p self in order to get back home. Will he make it?...OR WILL HE NOT? Have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

America jolted awake, sadly he had been doing this for some odd reason all week. America looked at his side, England nuzzled his side causing him to smile. He look at the time, "5:42 am...god I'm stupid." England sat up looking completely different from when America went to bed. The Brit smiled and layed the back of his hand on Americas head, "D-did I screw you to hard?" England said chuckling abit. "No whats going on?" America yelled completely confused. "Well I gave you a cupcake and then started to fuck you, but you hit your head on the bedpost and then you decided to take a nap so I took a nap to." America sighed, "Where am I? And who are you?" England frowned. "I'm England, but some times you call me babe." America growled, "Where am I?" England smiled, "Here silly goose...you should really try and keep up". America was ready to beat the crap out of this "imposter" of his Iggy... "Where am I besides here?" England wickedly smirked. "The 2p world where everything is funner than the 1p world!". England laughed like a mad man while America gave a blank look. "I'm from the 1p world!" America yelled abit scared of what might happen next. England stopped laughing. "B-but that only happens every 2000 years..." Iggy tapped his chin.

"How can I get back?"

"Well you'll need destroy all the 2p's and take the item that comes from them once their dead, and then you may go home". America blinked a few times. "Here." England said handing a piece of paper to America. "Whats this?" America asked examining the page. "Its the order of people that you'll need to kill..." America sighed, "Alright then who's first?" America asked as he unfolded the paper, he looked at the top of the list was in red ink "UK". America looked back at England with a questionable look.

England smirked and snapped his fingers, and as if on command the room turned into a circus tent. America panicked and looked around, till his eyes found England, "Tell me Alfie! Have you met my brothers?" America shook his head and turned around when some one tapped him on the shoulder. Ireland waved and England appeared next to him as well as Scotland and Wales. "America meet the UK!". Wales gave a creepy smile that caused America to jump back, "And Im guessing we're the first victims." Wales said popping his knuckles. America gulped and slowly nodded when the 4 took a step closer to him and Ireland smirked. "SUCK 'EM!" Ireland said charging at America along with the others. America ran and picked up a sharpened pole of some sort and whacked Wales in the head, and throwing him limp on the floor. The others stopped and looked down at him. "I-I killed him...OH MY GOD I JUST KILLED SOME ONE!" England smiled and laughed like the mad man he is. "Oh quit being funny Wales and get your ass off the ground." England said clapping and at England's command Wales slowly got up, and popped his head back with a terrible loud crack. "Sorry Arty" Wales said opening his eyes and glaring at America. America turned pale. "Oh fuck me." America said closing his eyes and lunging the pole at someone. There was a gasp and then a scream, America opened his eyes, and let go of the pole. The pole had gone through Scotland's chest (or through his heart)..

The Scott fell to the ground, and let the rest of the pole go through him. Ireland's eyes bolted at America. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Ireland's words was not just yelling it was sonic booms that threw America at a wall. Ireland sobbed and walked over to America, and punched him in the chest and yelled again. America covered his ears and yelled in pain. "YOU BITCH!" Ireland yelled popping his jaw open like a snake and revealed three extra rows of teeth. When America got a chance he grabbed a large ball and shoved it in Ireland's wide open mouth, and ran. Ireland removed the ball from his mouth and turned to America. "You though I was mad before but now..." Blood dripped down Ireland's chin like he had just bitten into a pomegranate, and let the juices to explode out of his mouth. America whimpered and ran for dear life. Wales smirked and held up two finger like he had a gun and shot three times at America making the blond fall to the ground. "GOD HEY WHOSE GOT THE GUN?" America asked holding his bloody limp arm. Wales laughed. "Its my power baby!" Wales said walking over to America, "Ive got magic hands." the brunette exclaimed as he put a cigarette in his mouth and held up one finger, and the tip lit on fire so Wales would light his smoke. Wales put his finger down. "Now how about tha-" Wales stopped in mid-sentence and looked at his chest. America gasped at the sight of the metal pole piercing through Wales.

Wales turned around and looked at Ireland (who had stabbed wales with the pole) and smiled. The brunette held up two fingers to Ireland's heart and Ireland opened his arms and let Wales shoot him, at the last bang Wales and Ireland fell to the floor. England came out of hiding and helped America up "Here.." England said laying a knife in Americas hand and layed his hand over Americas, causing the two to get very close. England moved closer and kissed America. England painfully jolted the knife into his chest and broke the kiss. America opened his eyes and saw his 1p Iggy and England also opened his eyes. "You know what?... This is how the Revolutionary War should of ended." England said weakly as he wiped a tear from Americas face. "No I shouldn't have left yo-" America stopped when Iggy fell into his arms dead and turning back into 2p Iggy. America gasped and stared down into his hands where there layed a cupcake charm, an arrow, a three leaved clover, and a small red heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I SORRY I SORRY I NO WRITE STORY FOR SO LONG! TT-TT, but here enjoy the death of france... and some what the heroness of America XD MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! X3 writer out PEACE!

* * *

America open the paper, and looked for his next victim. "France?..." America questioned looking around for the pervy blond. Nothing, America shrugged and closed his eyes, and began to think about his Iggy. Wishing it would all end, and he could run into the brits arms, and smother him.

Some tears ran down Americas cheeks as he opened his eyes examining the new setting, "a hotel room?" America asked himself again wiping some tears away. America took a seat on the leather couch next to him, he sighed taking a load off, when there was a knock at the door. America jumped out of his seat and, got up to hide some where?, any where?. There was another, knock "house keeping!" a french voice yelled as the door fell to the ground showing France in a maids outfit, holding a running chainsaw "HERE TO CLEAN UP YOUR ACT FOR YOU!" France yelled jumping at America attempting to slice him with the chainsaw.

America screamed and flailed into the kitchen "WHITE FLAG WHITE FLAG!" America yelled trying to climb into a cupboard (total Italy move). France growled "YOU KILLED MY IGGY BROWS!" France yelled running into the kitchen trying yet again to impale America. America screamed again, but this time sounding like a total girl, America slipped away, running out of the room. France fallowed and lunged at America again "WHY WOULD YOU?!" France yelled pulling his chainsaw out of the wall, and chasing after America who had jumped the fence to the pool but, France (as elegant as he is) slipped his keys out and open the gate door, yet again holding up his chainsaw letting it roar to life in Americas face.

America yelled and ran into the janitors closet picking up a broom (BROOM OF DOOOOM), hitting it against the wall, causing the top of it to fall off, and sharpening it to a point. "Great I've gotta broom and hes got a-", America was cut off by France busting down the door and holding out the chainsaw to Americas face once again. America gulped "CHAINSAW!" he yelled as a sudden shot of pain went through his right shoulder. America glanced at his limp arm, once blood came into view America took off screaming as France swung at him again. America ducked behind a water heater, and held his breath as France walked right by him.

"Come out come out where every you are Alfie" France chanted as he turned every corner there was in the small space. "I know your stupid enough to tell me where your hiding" France snickered at himself, and turned another corner getting deathly close to Americas hiding spot.

America glanced at his broom of doom (XD) and held it tightly as he felt the faint feeling of Frances skirt brush against his hip, "I can tell your close Alfie" France said with a sudden gasp as he felt a pinch in his back and heart. He pulled the broom out of him, and glanced down at the thick black substance flowing out of the hole in his chest. "Oh great that'll never come out" France said sarcastically as he fell to the floor turning into dust, and a piece of paper. America picked up the semi small piece of paper and turned it over, showing that it was a picture of France holding a small baby Canada. Americas eyes flowed with tears as he remembered he had to kill ALL of the 2p's.


	3. Chapter 3

America didn't know how long he had stared at the picture, but it didn't matter he knew what he had to do, and that was to carry on. He opened the paper and searched for the next 2p who had to die. Americas eyes widened, and smirk fell upon his lips. "Always wanted to kill that commie..." America said with a chuckle, but soon the chuckle fell to a scream when America became weightless, and was hovering above what seemed to be frozen ice. He fell with a hard solid thunk and hissed as he tried to get onto his feet without falling again.

Finally after a few minutes of trying he got on his feet, and slowly made his way to a snow filled land. America took a look around seeing if he could find any thing that was alive, when his eyes fell upon a big noodle-y figure walking towards him in a loopy kind of manner. America stood there and watched the thing slowly make its way to him in the same loopy manner as before.

After a few moments of watching it, there it stood in front of America with a big wide grin. "My land is beautiful da~?" the thing said with a sway to the left, and making itself slowly to the right. America jumped at the use of Russian, and started the shake with fear. "No its horrible and cold with no life to it." America protested with a little tiny smirk. The Russian frown and stepped back, "B-but Mother Russia is beautiful~"

America snickered a bit and took a step forward, "Lets just get this over with." America said looking around for any thing he could kill Russia with, but without warning he was hit in the back of the head with a pipe. "Agreed Alfred~" Russia said hitting America again with his pipe. America fell to his knees holding the back of his head, "Ow you ass! That fucking hurt!" America said no longer caring about what he said, "My my what a dirty mouth you have Alfred~" Russia said with a evil giggle. America growled and got to his feet, only to be hit again causing him to fall to his knees again, but also giving him the idea of tripping Russia. America did so causing the Russian to fall on his back with a small yelp and, once America got a chance he got up and ran for dear life while the Russian followed him running with the same odd loopy manner he had while he was walking.

Russia tried to take another swing , but fell due to the fact he was now on ice. America did every thing he could to find some thing to help him kill Russia but, nothing came into view until Russia got up that's when Americas eyes fell around a bottle of vodka that had fallen out of the Russians coat. America charged for the bottle falling a few times and getting hit once or twice by Russia, but in time he got to it and hit it against the ice cause it to shatter and leave a good fine sharpened point.

America got up and slowly made his way to Russia with the vodka bottle in his hand ready to lunge into Russia's chest. America smirked and pushed the bottle into Russia's chest with a small snicker. Russia frowned and fell to his knees "Just wanted to play Alfred..." Russia said turning to dust and leaving his scarf behind for America.

America reached down and picked up the scarf, as if it touching the scarf was magic, the icy cold land turned into a field of sunflowers. America frowned "I'm not supposed to be sad... hes a commie." America sighed and sat down to watch the sunset while the thought of home flooded his mind.

* * *

A/N oks so i was sick when i wrote this so if theres some thing wrong with it im very very sorry! XD any ways i need help on who america shall kill next sooo...if ya review maybe ya woulld tell me who ya wanna see die next XD i hope you enjoyed this im sorry i ruined vodka for russia but he would have wanted to died like that DEATH FROM VODKA! XD any hoo review review review plz for a sick writer? Q~Q


End file.
